1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly sheet and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Actuators are employed in drives such as hard disk drives. Such an actuator includes an arm arranged rotatably with respect to a rotation shaft and a suspension board with circuit for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board with the circuit is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head with a desired track of a magnetic disk.
In manufacturing steps of such a suspension board with circuit, a plurality of assembly sheets each including suspension boards with circuits (hereinafter referred to as suspension board assembly sheets with circuits) are formed on a metal support substrate. The support substrate is then cut, so that the suspension board assembly sheets with circuits are separated from one another. A plurality of suspension boards with circuits are arranged in alignment within a rectangular support frame in the suspension board assembly sheet with circuits (see JP 2007-109725 A and JP 2007-115828 A, for example). Finally, each of the suspension boards with circuits is separated from the suspension board assembly sheet with circuits.
Preparing the suspension board assembly sheet with circuits makes it easy to handle the plurality of suspension boards with circuits. However, each of the suspension board assembly sheets with circuits cut and separated from the support substrate may be warped. Thus, each of the suspension boards with circuits that are to be separated from the suspension board assembly sheet with circuits may also be warped in the final manufacturing step.